Indulgence
by Rosabel Moonstar Snape
Summary: TFP: Flying Mind- After Knockout's accident of letting Ratchet escape, he receives a pleasurable 'first-time' punishment from Megatron... only to realize afterwards that the encounter has left him in heat. Adopted from Mai Pintian. Chapter 1 is hers, and every chapter after that will be written by me. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

I adopted this fic from Mai Pintain. First chapter is all hers, but after that will be me. Enjoy.

**A/N: My muse did not allow me anything else. Here is my first smut story! Please me give your thoughts afterwards, I'd love to know how I did. I really enjoyed writing this! (That sounded...weird.)**

**Warnings: smut, smut and more smut. WATCH OUT FOR SMUT!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.**

* * *

Knockout grunted as he lifted himself from the cold floor of the _Nemesis_. The Autobot's medic, Ratchet, had quite a punch. With a soft sigh, he rebooted some of his systems, momentarily off lined from being in stasis from Ratchet's punch. He heard heavy footsteps and looked up.

He scurried to a more seated position, panic setting in; "L-Lord Megatron! I-"

"You let them escape!" Megatron froze when his optics wandered upwards, noticing the CPU screen for the first timesince entering the room. Knockout looked up as well, only to obtain the same expression as Megatron's. "With file intelligence as well?" Megatron roared as he grabbed Knockout's shoulder.

"M-my liege, I tried to-" Knockout panicked when he was lifted from the floor, his optics shaking in desperation. _'My paintjob' _was the only thing Knockout was thinking about.

"Trying isn't enough! You must be victorious!" Megatron slammed the red medic against the console. Suddenly his voice was calm, to calm. It made Knockout shiver. "I will have to find a fitting _punishment _for you," he purred delightfully.

"Lord Megatron, if you would allow me to explain!" Knockout cried out. He was silenced by a large intrusion into his mouth.

Megatron was _kissing _him.

Never feeling the pleasurable sensation before, Knockout allowed a loud moan to escape himself. The glossa wiggled this way and that, hitting all of the sensitive nodes in Knockout's mouth.

Megatron purred slightly when he removed his glossa, earning a needy whine from the smaller mech. The warlord chuckled slightly, "It seems you are already heated up. Indulge me, medic, is this your first time?"

Knockout froze in shock. There was no possible way Megatron could know. He tried so hard to hide it...

"I'll take that as a yes," Knockout cried out when Megatron threw the medic onto the floor.

Knockout quickly felt his panel heat up in apprehension; more whines emitting from his slightly parted lips. His face was a rosy pink colored and optics slanted with a darker red tinge in them. "P-please-"

Megatron smirked as he ran his glossa down Knockouts sensitive helm fins. Knockout moaned loudly at each stroke, his back arching at amazing heights. He threw his head back and whimpered "M-Megatron...P-please don't s-unnngh!" By this point, the ex-gladiator was sucking on the helm piece, _hard_.

Megatron, despite his enjoyment of seeing the smaller mech below him wriggle around in pleasure; he felt the need to put a servo on each of the medic's arms, pinning him down. Knockout mewled when he realized he couldn't grind his panel against the larger mech's to try to drag it all out.

The warlord released the helm fin, but his glossa still lingered. He slowly dragged it down towards Knockout's neck cables and began to delightfully nip and suck on those. Knockout on the other hand was emitting all sorts of sounds from his small and heated body. "W-what is h-happening?" Knockout moaned when he felt his entire pleasure move towards his panel at incredible speeds.

"You're close," he replied in a slightly sing-song voice. The deep and rumbling baritone sent Knockout flying over the edge.

"M-MEGATROOON" he cried in pleasure. Several gasps and cries emitted from the mech below for what seemed like an eon. Knockout's optics widened considerably when he noticed how high his back arching. Megatron merely watched with slight amusement, enjoying the view. He felt his panel heat up from the sight of the flushed medic.

Eventually, the room was silent, save for Knockout's loud and rapid breathing and the whirr of his cooling systems turning on.

"Such a pretty mech," Megatron mockingly cooed. He ran a claw down the medic's flinching face, down his curvy torso, and paused near the medic's panel. "Open," he whispered in Knockout's receptors.

Knockout blinked in surprise at the unfamiliar command.

"If you won't..." Megatron ripped off the panel with ease, toying with it in front of the medic's face "...than I will."

Knockout screamed in pain. But eventually the sharp pain was muted by a burning desire; this desire was mostly rooted in his port. Blinded by pleasure, Knockout pressed his lips on Megatron's, too needy to even think about his actions.

"how _cute_," Megatron chuckled. With a click, his panel opened, revealing his own large equipment. Knockout's optics widened in fear yet his port heated up even more. The thought of such a large spike impaling him sounded pleasurable yet terrifying at the same time. Knockout had barely even touched the topic when he felt the large object impale his port, breaking his seal.

Knockout screamed, his body shaking. He felt tears stream down his face from the pain, oh the horrid pain! The agony of his seal being broken and the rapid expansion need to fit Megatron inside slowly melted into an unbearable pleasure, His face was bright red by this point.

Megatron knew it was his cue when he heard a soft whimper emit from the medic. He allowed his spike to move, in and out, at a slight rough yet regular pace. Knockout bounced at each thrust, his burning need the only thing his mind was focused on. He was vaguely aware of the fact that he was using his glossa to roam Megatron's face and helm, earning several moans. Knockout threw his head back as Megatron ran a glossa down Knockouts cabling once more. He quickly removed the object, too immersed in Knockout's port to even care what was happening around him.

Now, Knockout cried out with every thrust. Megatron's pattern was becoming more and more irregular, making the duo know that he was close as well. They shared several moans, Knockout mewling and whimpering every now and then as well as for Megatron's pride would not allow the warlord to do the same.

"T-take me already!" Knockout shouted, sending a pleasurable tingle through Megatron.

Much to the dou's surprise, Megatron went down first. He grunted several times, trying to hold back what words might have come out if he hadn't done so. Knockout was vaguely aware of several warm spurts filling his port with a sticky liquid that ran all over the floor.

The medic couldn't refuse such an invitation and felt his back arch once more in overload. He felt his erect spike release the same liquid Megatron's did, only this time all over the warlord's lower torso. Megatron watched greedily with a hint of amusement as he watched Knockout overload once more. Only ragged breathing filled the room afterwards.

Megatron released the medic and fell onto his side, his optics greedily absorbing the sight of Knockout's body returning to normal. Eventually their optics locked.

Knockout felt bare in front of the warlord, as if his spark was also showing and his armor were ripped off. He curled into a ball but found that he could not eradicate the feeling. He _felt _the red optics absorb his form.

Megatron got up with a small grunt, aware of the fact that Knockout's optics were following him. He strutted towards where he threw the medic's interface panel and picked it up, turning it in his hands before tossing it towards its owner. He grabbed a towel from his subspace and used it to wipe off the most noticeable of the sticky residue. He threw that towards the medic after use as well. He slowly walked away, returning to his work. Knockout propped himself on his elbow to watch the warlord walk away, admiring the framework, before falling into the gentle clutch of recharge.

* * *

When Knockout awoke next, he felt water running down his tired body. Somebody was gently scrubbing away Megatron's and Knockout's combined residue. He cracked open an optic, the form of his washer blurring around the edges, "Breakdown?" his voice cracked. Slag, his assistant was dead, the only other large mech with similar colors was...

"Dreadwing, actually," the large mech replied softly, too softly.

Knockout sat up immediately and looked at his surroundings; the officers' wash racks. He noticed that he was sprawled out over Dreadwing's lap and blushed slightly but said nothing to provoke the subject. "W-what happened?" Knockout murmured in an exhausted voice.

Dreadwing grunted slightly, "The drones told me you fragged with Megatron." Knockout's face turned bright red at the memory, his optics looked away from what was surely an amused Dreadwing, but eh the large mech continued indifferently; "Afterwards, several drones foudn you recharging on the floor. They commed me to pick you up; which I did, as you can see."

Knockout chuckled slightly at the slight humor infused in the last sentence. "So I didn't miss much?"

Dreadwing nodded. A moment of silence passed through them, which Knockout was grateful for; he didn't feel like talking. A small cough from Dreadwing caught his attention "So... was he good?"

"uh... yes," Knockout recalled Dreadwing's slight crush on the warlord "Actually, he was quite incredible."

"I see..." Dreadwing trailed off. More silence. A soft _woosh _emitted from the doors.

"Soundwave!" Knockout and Dreadwing said simultaneously.

The purple mech glanced at both before walking towards the shower next to the duo and turning it on. Knockout chuckled slightly at Dreadwing's surprise. "Everybot has to shower sometime."

Soundwave nodded in agreement. Knockout stood up, becoming slightly aware of the fact that his panel was replaced. He also noticed that a small burning desire lingered in his port. He paid no mind to it and walk away.

* * *

**A/N Review please! **

**New A/N: As I stated above, I have adopted this fic from Mai Pintian. And there will be lots of smut and possibly maybe mpreg have not decided yet. I'd love it if ya'all would review. Thanks. **


	2. Chapter 2

After Knockout left Dreadwing in the officers' wash racks, he had decided to go back to his medbay and see about cleaning up the mess that he and Megatron had made. But when he entered the medbay, he noticed right away that the floor was spotless of any fluids and stood there trying to ignore the desire that he felt. He was deep in his thoughts until he heard the doors open, and turning around, he saw Starscream.

"Commander Starscream" Knockout said, watching Starscream warily.

"Knockout, are you creating something that smells sweet?" Starscream asked, looking at him.

"No, Commander." Knockout replied back.

"Than it must be..." Starscream walked closer to Knockout and leaned in close "...you" he said in a lustful tone. "C-commander? W-what do you mean?" Knockout replied, trying his best to ignore the desire and liquid pooling in his port. "I'm surprised you haven't figured it out, my dear Knockout." Starscream said as he trailed one of his fingers along one of Knockout's helm fins. "F-figured what out?" Knockout asked breathily. "That you are in heat" Starscream told him and licked a helm fin causing Knockout to moan at the sensation he felt.

"H-heat? But there hasn't been one since before the war s-starteeeed!" Knockout said as Starscream bit one of his helm fins causing him to arch and moan. "Exactly. Which makes it that much more...enjoyable" Starscream said as he trailed a finger than Knockout's side.

"C-commander..." Knockout started to say but was cut off by Starscream turning him around and kissing him.

"Do you know anything about heat, my dear Knockout?" Starscream asked huskily after breaking the kiss.

"N-no, Commander" Knockout replied.

"Then let me...enlighten you" Starscream said as he trailed his finger from Knockout's side to his interface panel. "There are two ways of ending heat" Starscream told him as he pushed Knockout backwards until he was pressed up against the wall.

"T-they are?" Knockout asked, torn between being curious and wanting to moan at what Starscream was doing to him.

"one way is to get sparked up..." Starscream licked a helm fin causing Knockout to mewl "...and the other way is let the heat runs its course" Starscream said to Knockout as he pressed his hand against Knockout's interface panel.

"H-how long does i-it last?" Knockout said breathily as he opened his interface panel and barring his port to Starscream.

"It depends on the mech, Knockout. Though I'd say it would be wise if you...calculated how long" Starscream said as he inserted one of his fingers into Knockout's port. "I-I..." Knockout started to say but instead moaned and mewled as Starscream's finger was moving in and out of his port and soon accompanied by a second one.

"My, you are wet, doctor" Starscream huskily said as he inserted a third finger into Knockout's port, watching him arch and mewl and moan. "but than a mech in heat is _always _ wet."

"P-please, frag me already!" Knockout replied, moaning and moving his hips in time with Starscream's fingers moving in and out, in and out of his port, causing more liquid to come forth and drip down his thighs.

"Oh, not yet, dear Knockout." Starscream said as he moved Knockout from against the wall down to the floor. "I want to make you overload first." Starscream told him as he removed his fingers from Knockout's port and moed down until his face was in front of Knockout's port.

"I wonder how you taste" Starscream said just before he lightly licked the rim of Knockout's port. "hmmm..sweet"

Knockout gasped and jumped at the new sensation and arched his back and moaned as Starscream licked his port again.

"S-Starscream" Knockout said breathily, wanting more than just what Starscream was doing to him. Starscream inserted his glossa and two of his fingers into Knockout's port and moved them around the pliable walls of his port and thrust his fingers in and out as he licked and lapped at the liquid coming out of Knockout's port.

Starscream kept at it and added a third finger in along with the other two and thrust his fingers faster and harder in and out of Knockout's port along with his glossa. Soon, Knockout cried out and arched as overload swept over his frame. After a few minutes, Knockout came back down from the high to see Starscream hovering over him.

"I'll frag you and frag you good, doctor" Starscream said as he leaned down and kissed Knockout while pushing his spike into Knockout's port. Both moaned at the sensation it caused. "You're tight" Starscream lustfully said as he seated himself all the way into Knockout's port.

"J-just frag me already!" Knockout yelled out while arching and move his hips to get Starscream to move.

"You asked for it" Starscream said just before he pulled out of Knockout's port till only the tip was in and pushed back in hard, causing Knockout to moan and mewl loudly and clung to Starscream as Starscream thrust hard into his port.

Starscream lifted Knockout's hips up alittle which caused Starscream's spike to go even deeper as Starscream did a harder thrust and hit the reproduction valve in the back of Knockout's port. Knockout mewled at the fast pace which made Starscream go faster and harder, pounding into Knockout's port, hitting that valve in the back.

Starscream kept that pace up for another few minutes until Knockout cried out and overloaded which in turn, had Starscream also overloading shortly after Knockout did. Starscream collapsed on top of Knockout, gathering enough energy to move to the side.

"This won't leave beyond this room, Knockout" Starscream said as he sat up and retrieved a rag from his subspace and cleaned himself and did the same to Knockout before putting it back in his subspace to take care of at a later time.

"Of course, Commander" Knockout replied, sitting up and putting his interface panel back.

Starscream than left the medical bay, leaving Knockout sitting on the floor. _'better see how long I will be in heat' _ Knockout thought as he got up from the floor and went to the console and got to work on finding out how long he'd be in heat.

**A/N cliffhanger. sorry. okay to be honest, I haven't done smut like this before, so I hope I did well for a first try. I just went with what was going through my head. Typing what I was...seeing in my minds eye. I would apperciate it if you would let me know how I did and if there's a certain bot you wanted to see...get it on with. R&amp;R please**


End file.
